


flowers of death

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [86]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Kidge - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Seeing Keith with Shiro pained her, and then she coughed up her first flower.





	flowers of death

Seeing him happy was the most painful thing Pidge had ever experienced.

 

It started small, a happy tingling in her chest every time she looked at Keith, he made her blush, made her forget what she was doing. It was a lovely sensation, excitement all over the place.

 

But the tingling soon disappeared, getting replaced by a slight pain in her chest, with some trouble to breathe. First it wasn’t that noticeable, maybe she had just gotten a cold?

 

But the mildly annoying pain turned sharp, along with her constant lack of breath. She had to fight to get air into her lungs, but breathing just made the pain worse, worse than ever before. It was unbearable.

 

She didn’t realize the seriousness of this until the day she caught up first flower, a beautiful green one with worn petals, covered in her own blood. She had almost choked to death as the flower hit her throat, and removing it had been a relief, until she realized it.

 

A garden of flowers were slowly growing inside of her lungs, decorating her in exchange for her to feel pain and constantly feeling like she would choke.

 

It was one of those flowers.

 

Which meant she eventually would choke, die, getting killed by the very beautiful flowers.

 

Her love for him was unrequited, she had known it. Just yesterday she had seen Keith and Shiro hold hands, kiss.

 

And on the back of Keith’s neck, there were petals. She hadn’t thought they were hers.

 

How could she have been so blind?

 

She loved Keith, but he loved Shiro.

 

The flowers were slowly consuming her, it was only a matter of time.

 

But she would rather die thanks to her garden, loving him, than remove those feelings.

 

Because, what would the point of love be?

 

She would just have to enjoy every last second, until her feelings claimed her life.


End file.
